Enchanted Arms
by Mabini
Summary: Naruto had something else in him. Not just the Kyuubi. Suck at summaries. Eventually romance.R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I have writers block for my other story "True Strength." So I decided I'd play a video game. I played Enchanted Arms for the 360 and got inspiration. Now here is my second story…Tell me what I should make the title. For now it'll be Enchanted Arms.

"Talking"

'Thought'

"**Demon speech"**

**Enchanted Arms.**

Right after Haku 'killed' Sasuke.

'He killed Sasuke. I have no chance. I'm gonna die.' Naruto thought.

'**Kill…Kill him…' **came an anonymous voice. 'What. Who said that…Is this that bastard fox.' **'No…Kill and you will get vengeance…Kill and you'll gain TRUE POWER!' **said the mysterious voice.

Naruto's right arm started glowing red on his veins. "What the…AHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto in pain.

"What are you doing get up and fight. Do you not want to avenge your friend?" asked Haku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My arm! It won't stop burning! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Naruto screamed. "What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with you." Haku said.

Right after Haku said that a huge burst of chakra burst from Naruto. 'What the hell is happening!' Naruto thought. **'Give in to the power…Let it take you away…' **the mysterious voice saidRight after that Naruto's arm grew even brighter. "AHHHHHHHH!" He looked at his arm to see what the hell it was. He looked at the back of his hand and there was a red glove with a line in the middle of it. He kept looking and all of a sudden the line opened and revealed a yellow and red eye. His arm exploded tearing his sleeve to shreds. His arm reappeared but it had black leathery skin that ended at the tip of his shoulder. It had red chakra oozing out of it in a fire like way. His hair grew longer and turned silver. And his eyes grew a tint of yellow. He looked towards Haku.

"What was that? Did the seal on Naruto break? No this is chakra is different. I have to finish this now before it's to late." Said Kakashi. He took out a scroll and wiped blood on it.

'What was that? It came from Haku's direction. Is it that Uchiha brat? No. He better be alright it'll ruin my whole plan. And…And…I couldn't think of living without him.' Thought Zabuza. "Kakashi is doing something. Got to get ready." And with that he got into a fighting position.

"You…You…**You killed him! He had a dream and you took it all away! You killed him so I'm gonna kill you!" **Naruto screamed in a demonic voice. Haku looked at him in fear. Naruto dashed at Haku with killer intent. He punched the mirror but Haku wasn't there anymore.

'Ok that's good he's still to slow to hit me' Haku thought as he switched to a different mirror. But before he could the mirror Naruto hit exploded into shards as well as all the others. **"ATEMI!" **screamed out Naruto. Haku fell on the ground headfirst and it knocked him out. Thankfully Naruto couldn't tell if someone was dead or knocked out. Naruto looked at Haku. "So it was him." Said Naruto as he took of Haku's mask. Naruto regained control but retained his transformation. He looked in the direction of Kakashi. "I have to help Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he dashed towards Kakashi.

He found Zabuza about to hack a piece out of Kakashi. Naruto jumped and kicked Zabuza in the face. "Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at him wide eyed. "Naruto what…what happened to you?" asked Kakashi. "I don't know Kakashi-sensei. I heard a voice in my head then I changed into this." Said Naruto. He heard something then turned his head to look what it was.

"What did you do to Haku you brat!" Zabuza screamed out. "I left him alone. I think he's dead I don't know." Answered Naruto. "I'll kill you!" Zabuza screamed while raising his sword.

"That's not what I'd be worrying about right now Zabuza." Said a voice from behind. Everybody turned to look at who it was. There stood a short man with an army of men behind him. "Gatou what is the meaning of this?" asked Zabuza. "Well I thought why should I pay you. When I could pay all these men for less to kill you." Answered Gatou. "You scum." He looked over at Kakashi. "Looks like we'll have to continue our fight another day Kakashi." Said Zabuza. "Looks like it." Replied Kakashi. Just then Gatou walked up to the unconscious form of Haku. "You almost broke my arm you bastard." Gatou said as he kicked Haku. "What the hell are you doing!" screamed Naruto and Zabuza in unison. Zabuza was shocked to hear someone else say it. "Leave him alone!" screamed Naruto. Gatou just smiled "And what the hell are you going to do about it kid." He kicked Haku again. Naruto stared wide eyed. His arm started glowing red again.

'**Kill him…Kill him…' **said the voice. Naruto grabbed his head and started screaming. His back started growing pointless spines. His nails grew extremely longer and turned black. He looked at Gatou with a sadistic smile. "Your gonna die…your go**nna DIE!"** he screamed as he dashed at Gatou. During this time Sakura found out that Sasuke was alive and they were both watching Naruto transform.

"Sasuke-kun what's happening to Naruto?" asked Sakura in fear. "I don't know Sakura." Sasuke answered. They watched the Naruto dash at Gatou and then Sakura looked away and started crying. Sasuke just stood there and watched with envy and horror in his eyes. It wasn't because of the death. He was used to that. It was that smile that Naruto kept on while he did it.

Naruto dashed at Gatou and Gatou ran into the army of men. "Kill him!" Gatou screamed as he disappeared into the crowd. "**You think they'll help you!" **screamed out Naruto as he jumped in the air. Naruto raised his right arm and clenched his fist. **"I always wanted to try this out."** He landed in the middle of the army of men and slammed his fist into the ground. **"Atsuryokuha!"** Naruto screamed. Right when Naruto said that a huge wave of pressure happened all around crushing all of the men. Blood rained down on Naruto. He looked up at the sky and stuck his tongue out.

"**Tasty." **Said Naruto. **"I think I forgot someone."** He looked over at Gatou.** "That's right I forgot to kill you." **Naruto said as he dashed towards Gatou. Gatou tried to get to his boat but Naruto grabbed him. Naruto looked at him with the smile he wore the whole time. "Please d…don't kill me. I'll give you money, power anything just don't kill me." Gatou cried. **"Don't worry. I'll kill you nice and slow." **Naruto said as he raised his right hand. He slashed across Gatou's stomach. Gatou screamed in pain. He kept slashing across Gatou's stomach there was blood all over Naruto's hand. "P…please. Stop." Pleaded Gatou. **"No." **answered Naruto. He stuck his arm into Gatou's stomach and pulled out his guts. Gatou died instantly.

"Naruto stop!" screamed Kakashi. Naruto just ignored him. He looked around and saw something horrifying to him berserk or not. He saw Sakura crying. He changed back to normal except for his hair. He looked at Sakura then blacked out.

**NOTES**

Sorry it's so short.

Sorry I can't update my other story. I have writers block like I said earlier.

So how do you think I have done one my second story.

If you don't like it then tell me what you think I should do on my other story.

And if you do like it. Then please review. With all your power review.


	2. Chapter 2

I still can't think of anything for my other story. And by third chapter I'm keeping the title. If anyone can come up with a better title I'll take it. Oh yeah also this is might be a Naru/Hina. But it doesn't mean the other girls will have a chance at him. And no Naru/Saku just to easy to write. Please R&R.

Enchanted Arms 

Naruto awoke in a white room. He couldn't remember anything that had happened except when he 'killed' Haku. Just then the door opened and Hinata walked in.

'What the hell?' thought Naruto. It still looked like he was sleeping so Hinata didn't know. She put flowers down next to the others on the table and took a seat next to the bed. She was looking down the whole time.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered lightly. Naruto turned his head to her.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked. She looked up with a shocked face. But it was instantly replaced with a heavy blush and then she looked down and started stuttering. "Um I…I was just. I…I…wanted to. I…nee… need to go." She bowed to him and ran out of the room. "That was weird." He said. "Oh well I feel better now. So I'm gonna go." He got up and was about to leave the room but he looked at flowers. "But I'm gonna check these before I go." He looked at the flowers and two were from Iruka, two from Sarutobi, two from his team. And ten were from Hinata. "Must have been worried about me." He looked at his right arm. The glove with the eye on it was still there but the eye was closed. He just shrugged it off.

He decided to go back to sleep. When he awoke again Kakashi was there. "Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled right into Kakashi's ear.

"Hi Naruto. I'm glad your okay. And that you like me so much you dyed your hair for me." He said with a smile on under his mask. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi pulled out a mirror and showed it to Naruto. "AHHH! What the hell happened to my hair…And my eyes!" yelled Naruto. "Your hair and eyes were like that after the mission to Wave country. Don't you remember?" asked Kakashi. "Oh yeah. I got the weird arm then everything went black. What happened to everyone?" asked Naruto. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him what he did.' "Well you knocked out Haku, saved me… and I don't remember the rest." Said Kakashi. "What! Haku's alive. That's great." Said Naruto in a relieved voice. Kakashi stood up. "Well I gotta go. And I signed you up for the chuunin exams so meet the team at the bridge ok." "Yes!" yelled Naruto. And with that Kakashi left.

Naruto went to sleep again.

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer like place. "This place again I already talked to the danm fox." But he looked around it was different there was a door next to him. He decided to just walk in without thinking. When he got in there was a giant eye there. "Holy crap!" yelled out Naruto.

"**You should be more afraid of the fox then me child." **Said the giant eye. "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here? Why are you acting so different?" asked Naruto. **"I am Atsuma. And I have to choose a new body or else I die. It needs to be a new born and you were born the day I was supposed to die and well I think you get it. And I act different because I only get a couple of words when we don't have a direct link." **Answered Atsuma. "Well at least your not the reason people hate me. So what was that weird transformation?" asked Naruto. **"I won a bet with the Kyuubi so that I'd get a shot at transforming you. But don't worry it's a transform at will thing."** Answered Atsuma. "So I'll get strong. Ok when can I start this transformation thing?" asked Naruto. **"It happens on it's own…Your about to wake up so I'll give you the power to activate the first transformation at will. Just say anrokku. Ok. Bye.**

The next day Naruto was at the bridge with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was sad because Sakura kept looking at him with fear in her eyes. Sasuke kept glaring at him. They went into the building still not talking to each other. They saw a boy in a green spandex suit with bandages around his arms. And a girl who wore a Chinese shirt and blue pants. They were on the ground in front of two gennins. They watched the scene but then Sasuke stepped in.

"It's obviously a genjutsu. Ask Sakura here she's a genjutsu specialist." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura got hearts in her eyes because Sasuke complimented her. She shook it off and decided to speak up.

"Yeah it's obvious. And plus this is the second floor." Said Sakura. The green clad boy was gone but the girl was still on the ground. Naruto walked up to her and held out a hand.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked up into his blue orbs and smiled 'He's really cute' she thought. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks. My name's Ten-Ten. What's yours?" she asked. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Ten-Ten." He said with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you to Naruto." Just after Ten-Ten said that Sasuke and the one of the other kids were about to kick each other. The kid in the green clad jumpsuit caught both kicks.

(WAY! To lazy to write how the rest of the first part of the exam went.)

FLASH FORWARD

Orochimaru just knocked back Naruto when he charged at him. Orochimaru kicked Sasuke in the gut and knocked him out. Orochimaru performed some hand seals and he extended his neck but got stopped when a fist connected with his face.

"What the hell do you think you doing you snake freak!" yelled out Naruto. Orochimaru looked at him.

"I'm having fun with my prey. If you want to live I would suggest you leave." Said Orochimaru. Naruto started to get pissed. "I won't let you hurt my friends!Anrokku!" yelled out Naruto. The eye on his glove opened and he transformed into the second stage. 'I thought this would change me into the first stage Atsuma.' **'It is supposed to but I gave it a little extra boost so you wouldn't die as fast.' '**What the hell.' "**Your going down."** He yelled as he dashed towards Orochimaru. 'This must be the kyuubi's power. No problem the five pronged seal should take care of it.'

He started forming hand seals but got interrupted when a fist connected with his stomach. **"ATEMI!"** Naruto yelled out. Orochimaru was sent flying back into the tree they were fighting on. The tree splintered and Orochimaru coughed out a tiny bit of blood.Naruto disappeared and hit Orochimaru in the head with his fist very lightly. He got a huge smile.** "Atsuryokuha!"** Naruto yelled out.Orochimaru's head exploded and the blood and brains landed on Naruto shirt. The corpse melted and Naruto turned his head and saw Orochimaru take out his sword and disappear.

"**Come out and fight like a man!" **yelled out Naruto. "Ok." Answered Orochimaru. Naruto turned around and Orochimaru stabbed him in the chest until it hit the handle. He took out the sword and stabbed him in the stomach. Naruto spit out blood and it covered the floor. Orochimaru pinned Naruto to a tree and lifted up Naruto shirt. Orochimaru started going through hand seals. Red chakra started oozing out of Naruto's body and tried to heal his chest. Orochimaru hit Naruto stomach with his hand. "Five pronged seal!" (Did I spell that right.). Orochimaru yelled out as he took out his sword from Naruto's stomach. Naruto landed on the ground and started clutching his stomach.

"That should take care of the Kyuubi brat. Now for the Uchiha." 'AHHH! Atsuma what the hell is happening?' Naruto asked. **'The snake man stopped Kyuubi's chakra. Mine is gonna be stronger for a while so your going to stage three. You are going to feel a wee bit of pain so yeah.' **Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and started performing some hand seals. His neck stretched out and he bit Sasuke on the neck. "My job is done here." He jumped out of visibility. Sakura looked at the horrible sight and decided to let them rest and make camp. (You know what happens the only difference is that Naruto is still knocked out and he transformed back.)

FLASH FORWARD

The screen in the arena showed two names. Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hehe. Looks like I win by default the loser is still knocked out." Said Kiba with a smirk.

"Naruto! Wake up your match is starting your gonna lose!" yelled Sakura as she dumped cold water on Naruto.

"Huh. Oh I'm awake! I'm awake!" yelled Naruto. He stood up and looked at the screen. "I'm guessing I'm fighting dog breath over there." Said Naruto. "Yes Naruto." Sakura simply stated. Naruto jumped down onto the floor and looked at Kiba. "C'mon let's get this over with." Said Naruto in a lazy voice. "Ok I'll beat you into the ground so fast you can't even say Hokage." Said Kiba.

"Let the match begin!" said the Judge. Kiba activated a jutsu that turned him more animal like. (please tell me the name T-T). He punched Naruto in the stomach and Naruto was sent flying back. He hit the floor with a thud. Naruto looked up in to the roof. "Anrokku!" he yelled breaking the silence in the room. His right arm exploded scaring everyone. It was replaced with it's black leather skinned counter part. He hit the floor and screamed "Atemi!" he was sent flying into the air leaving everybody stunned. While he was in the air he was having a quick talk with Atsuma.

'Does this thing have any long range support?' asked Naruto. **'Yes. Just…' **

Back to the real world.

Naruto smiled. He pulled back both of his fists and launched them forward. "Atemi Dangan!" he screamed as he hit the ground. "What the hell was that Naruto." Something hit Akamaru that sent him flying back into the wall. "Akamaru!" Kiba screamed as also was sent flying back. Both were knocked out and Naruto was pronounced the winner. Everybody just kept on staring at him. "Wha…" He fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"NARUTO!" screamed a number of girls. They all looked at eachother and agreed. They were the new Naruto fanclub.

Notes 

**I'll post the translations next chapter.**

**Tell me if you want me to make any changes.**

**What I should make the third form look like.**

**What I should make the parings all that junk.**

… **Bye you can leave now.**


End file.
